


A very sugar daddy Christmas

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Sugar Daddy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey had been in a relationship with Ben Solo for almost three years, and the arrangement had started with Ben being her sugar daddy, giving her money and clothes in exchange for her time, but then feelings steadily developed between the two to the point where she thought of him as her boyfriend. However, the dynamic of Ben being her Daddy was something that still appealed to both of them and kept their sex life very satisfying.Rey stayed at his house more often than the dorms these days, but this was their first trip together out of town that was more than a few nights.





	A very sugar daddy Christmas

Rey felt a rush of excitement when she saw Ben’s silver car pull in front of her dorm building. She put on her fluffy white jacket and matching boots. Then she grabbed her duffel bag and eagerly ran down the stairs. She had finished all of her exams and was going to spend Christmas break with Ben.

The handsome thirty year old CEO got out of the car to take her bag and open the door for her. Rey figured that Ben had just come from work since he was wearing a crisp black suit, and his long black hair was neatly styled with gel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could feel him smile against her lips. Ben had been looking forward to taking time off of work to take Rey to his cabin in the mountains. Rey stayed at his house more often than the dorms these days, but this was their first trip together out of town that was more than a few nights.

Rey pressed her tongue between his lips and flicked it against his before Ben gently pulled away.

“You’ll catch a cold standing out here too long, baby,” said Ben. “Especially in that tiny skirt.”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Rey with smile before entering the warm car.

She had been in a relationship with Ben Solo for almost three years, and the arrangement had started with Ben being her sugar daddy, giving her money and clothes in exchange for her time, but then feelings steadily developed between the two to the point where she thought of him as her boyfriend. However, the dynamic of Ben being her Daddy was something that still appealed to both of them and kept their sex life very satisfying.

“I have a blanket in the backseat if you get cold,” said Ben.

“Thank you,” she said. “I am okay.”

He pulled onto the road. “Get comfortable. It’s a long drive ahead of us.”

 

* * *

The cabin was a two story-dwelling with dark wood paneling covering the exterior. A light dusting of snow had recently fallen and covered the roof and the driveway.

“It’s lovely,” said Rey.

  
“I actually haven’t had a chance to really spend some time here after I had this place built,” said Ben. “I was only up here briefly to set everything up.”

“Well I hope you can enjoy it now. You work so hard,” said Rey. “You deserve a break.”

She kissed him. He smiled. “Let’s get inside. I will start making dinner.”

* * *

  
Later that evening they sat near the fireplace in the living room. Rey studied Ben, a mischievous flicker forming in her eyes.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” asked Ben.

“I have still been a little naughty recently,” Rey said. “I think I might need Daddy to punish me.”

Ben admired her in the soft light of the fire. The ribbon on her sleeveless top had been loosened and her breasts threatened to fall out at any moment. She sat on her knees in front of him, her pleated skirt pushed up her thighs. Her hands were demurely folded over each other in her lap.

“Tell me how you’ve been naughty,” he said eagerly. “A little discipline might help set you right.”

She nodded gravely.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Daddy’s come,” she said. “And I have been very distracted because of it. I have been feeling so horny that that I carry my vibrator in my purse, and I have even gotten off in a restaurant bathroom stall imagining . . .”

“Imagining what, baby girl?” His eyes glistened darkly.

She blushed deeply.

“I am afraid that Daddy will be mad,” she said.

“Daddy could never be mad about something his baby girl wants,” said Ben. “It’s only your behavior that needs to be punished, like being slutty in public bathrooms.”

Rey nodded. “I have been very slutty. I even fingered myself in the bathroom between exams because I kept thinking about spending two weeks alone with you.”

“Tsk,” he chided, playfully.

“And I haven’t worn panties for the last few days,” said Rey. “I was so horny from missing you.”

“Naughty thing,” he said, caressing her cheek gently. “But you still haven’t told Daddy what you couldn’t stop imagining.”

Rey cast her eyes down, shyly.

“Hmm?” he coaxed, pulling at the ribbon on her top so it would fall away completely.

He squeezed one of her pointed nipples, and she moaned softly.

“How can Daddy help you if he doesn’t know what has been driving his baby girl to such slutty acts of desperation?” he asked.

Rey squeezed her thighs together.

“Daddy doesn’t punish you to be mean but to help you, after all,” Ben said. “And if I can give my baby girl something she needs, then that will help your discipline and well-being in the long run.”

Rey nodded and stood up. She leaned to whisper in his ear, her breasts dangling in an enticing way. Ben raised an eyebrow and then smiled widely. Luckily, this was something they had already discussed before the trip, so Rey had given him full permission to go over the top.

“I see,” said Ben. “How about you say that louder?”

She sat on the couch, glancing at him shyly.

“I want to be pregnant by the time I come home from this trip,” she said. “And when I start showing in the spring, all of my classmates will know when it happened because I told them I was going on a long trip with you.”

“Sweet girl,” said Ben, stroking her hair. “So you want Daddy to breed you?”

She nodded.

“Say it, baby girl,” he said.

“I want Daddy to breed me,” she said. “I have been thinking about it for a while. I want your baby.”

Ben’s heart pounded in excitement, but he retained a mask of calm. He stroked her thigh.

“You should have told Daddy what you wanted sooner,” said Ben. “Then you wouldn’t have been fingering your needy hole in public toilet stalls.”

“I was afraid you would be mad,” said Rey.

Ben shook his head. “You should trust Daddy to provide you with your wants and needs. I will always take care of my sweet princess. You need to fully trust me to do that.”

“I am so sorry, Daddy,” she said. “I do trust you. I will accept my punishment.”

“It is forgiven,” he said. “But I think a spanking is in order now. And then if you are well-behaved for the rest of the day, then Daddy will breed his lovely girl tonight.”

Rey nodded eagerly.

“I will be a good girl for you,” she said.

“Lay across my lap,” said Ben.

They did not have anywhere they needed to go, so Rey had requested for him to be particularly rough. She crawled over on the couch and positioned herself over his lap. Her dangling breasts were so distracting that he had to give them another squeeze before he looked at her bottom.

He smiled darkly and lifted the short skirt.

“No panties again,” he said. “Very naughty.”

He spread her cheeks to look at the puckered hole there. He teased it with the tip of his finger and watched it twitch.

“Cute,” he said.

Then he moved his hand lower to press a thumb into her pussy. She gasped softly.

“You look so pretty between your legs, baby girl,” he said.

He moved his hands to squeeze her wide bottom.

“And look at these perfect round cheeks,” he said. “They will be very red soon.”

Rey shivered against his lap. He stroked her flesh soothingly.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” said Ben. “Daddy is doing this for your own good. You are safe here.”

Rey nodded. He brought down his hand for the first strike. She gasped with delight.

The fire crackled and the sound merged with the rhythmic strikes of Ben’s palm against Rey’s wobbling butt cheeks.

“D-daddy,” Rey whined.

_SMACK. . . SMACK . . . SMACK . . ._

“Your pant leg is about to get w-wet,” she said, blushing. “Don’t be m-mad . . .”

“Cute,” he said. “Is someone about to come from being such a good girl?”

_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._

Rey moaned. He spread her folds with his other hand, and tapped against her clit to coax out the promised splatter of liquid. His finger barely had to make contact before an impressive amount erupted from the hole beneath her nub. Rey gasped as she left the stain on his thigh.

“So perfect,” he said, with sigh.

_SMACK. . . SMACK . . . SMACK . . .SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._

Her eyes watered and her toes curled. Her bottom hurt, but the rest of her body felt so good. When Ben finally ceased striking her now bright red bottom, Rey breathed heavily from the adrenaline.

“You did such a good job,” Ben said.

He massaged her cheeks soothingly.

“Have you learned to trust Daddy?” he said.

She nodded wiping a tear from her face.

“Good,” he said. “Then we are going to take a nice warm bath now.”

“I love you, Daddy,” she said.

“I love you too,” he said before kissing her lips.

* * *

Rey leaned forward with her elbows resting on a pillow on the edge of the large hot tub. Her bottom would be sore for a little while, but the warm water and the soothing cream Ben would put on after the bath would help it feel better faster.

“I can’t believe how big of a hot tub you have,” said Rey.

She watched his thick cock dangle as he climbed into the tub.

“It is very spacious,” he said.

“You could almost host mass orgies in here,” she said.

“I could,” Ben said. “But I am much happier keeping my baby girl to myself.”

She smiled.

He sat next to her and stroked her back.

“Feeling okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Good,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to wear you out on the first day.”

Rey laughed. “I dare you to try to wear me out.”

Ben smiled. “There is no rush though.”

She nodded and turned to kiss him softly. It was less urgent than their previous kisses, and they languidly brushed their tongues together.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“Mmm,” she said. “I love you even more.”

* * *

Later that night, Ben reclined in his underwear under the quilted comforter in the master bedroom.

“Can you guess which one I am wearing, Daddy?” Rey asked from the other side of the door.

“Hmm,” said Ben. “The purple one?”

“Nope,” said Rey.

“The sheer green bra that shows off your tits so nicely?” asked Ben.

“You ripped that one apart with your teeth on your birthday,” said Rey with a laugh.

“Oh, that’s right,” said Ben. “The black lacy one with the thong?”

“Not that one,” said Rey. “Remember something you bought me after that time you pounded me in the ass in your car in the mall parking lot?”

Ben blushed slightly at the memory.

“The red bra with the rhinestones?” asked Ben.

“Yes!” said Rey.

She stepped into the bedroom wearing the previously mentioned bra with matching panties. She paired it with sheer black stockings and heeled slippers. They clicked on the wooden floor. She slowly slipped off the sheer black robe she had been wearing and made a show of slowly stepping towards him.

“It looks nice,” said Ben. “Though it could use some more jewelry . . .”

He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled a rectangle-shaped box. It was not the box shape that Rey was necessarily hoping for, but she was still excited.

“I will give you one of your Christmas presents early since you have been such a good girl,” said Ben.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She sat next to him and kissed him before taking the box.

She opened it, and her eyes widened with delight. It was a diamond choker with a red heart-shaped diamond in the center.

“It’s beautiful!” said Rey.

Ben put it around her neck and fastened it. Rey walked over to the mirror by the dresser.

“I love it,” she said.

“You deserve it, baby girl,” said Ben.

“Did you want some of the eggnog before we settle in?” asked Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “Just don’t catch a cold walking around like that.”

“I will have you warm me up once I come back upstairs,” she winked.

* * *

Rey slipped back into bed with Ben, and they sipped the eggnog quietly. The snow was falling outside and they watched it through the window.

“You are really good at making this,” said Rey.

“I had a brief stint as a bartender back in the day,” said Ben with a smile.

“I’m sure you got a lot of tips,” said Rey. “As good looking as you are.”

Ben blushed. “I’m not so sure about that. But it was a fun gig.”

Rey set her cup down and crawled into his lap.

“Look at Mr Handsome here thinking he’s not good looking,” Rey chided.

She kissed his cheek.

“You are the most handsome,” said Rey. “And you’re also a good, hardworking man, who makes me happy to be around, and that is why I love you so much.”

Ben swallowed. “Thank you, Rey. I appreciate that. I love you, too.”

“Your cabin is so cozy,” said Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “It is so peaceful here. I have felt quite rundown recently.”

“Just lay back and relax now,” said Rey.

She sat his empty cup to the side, and Ben settled back on the pillow. Rey reached for something in her bag next to the bed. A pleasant smell filled the room.

“It’s some massage oil,” said Rey, warming it between her hands.

She leaned over him and rubbed it into his shoulders and chest.

“Mmm,” said Ben.

“You’re very tense,” said Rey. “Just let go.”

Ben breathed deeply and exhaled. Her soft hands felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the circular motions of her palms. She pulled the comforter down and worked her way down his abdomen. She massaged his upper thighs, ignoring the bulge in his black briefs for the moment.

“Rey,” said Ben.

“Is there something you want?” she asked playfully.

“Please,” he said.

“Please what?” said Rey, tracing the line of his erection lightly with her finger.

“Suck it,” he said.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said with dark smile.

Ben shivered with anticipation as she tugged down his underwear. She licked around the tip, and fondled his balls.

“Hngh,” he clenched the sheets.

“You’re getting tense again,” said Rey. “Just relax.”

  
Before he could say anything, she opened her mouth wide and took his cock straight down her throat.

“F-fuck!” Ben cried out blissfully.

She noisy slurped up and down his shaft, salvia running down her chin. The heart on her choker rocked frantically as her head bobbed up and down.

“Slow down, Rey, or I’m going to . . .”

She looked up to meet his eyes. Her lips looked so lovely wrapped around his thick cock. Her lust-filled eyes glistened from the effort of suppressing her gag reflex. She sucked him down again all the way, and then she swallowed.

Ben gasped in surprise, and his whole body trembled as he came down her throat. She gulped down his release, and when she moved her head from his softening cock, there wasn’t even any evidence on her tongue. It had gone straight to her stomach.

“Fuck, Rey,” said Ben, gasping for breath. “You are a goddess.”

Ben dabbed her face dry with the bed sheet and kissed her mouth.

“Do you feel more relaxed?” she asked softly.

“Immensely,” he said, leaning back on the pillow again. “I’m going to close my eyes for a minute, and when I get hard again, I am going to fuck you into the mattress.”

He closed his eyes and he felt Rey pull the sheet over them. The last thing he remembered was Rey settling next to him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

When his eyes flickered back open, Rey was nestled against his chest under the comforter. She was deep asleep and still wearing the bra and panty set from the previous night. The sunrise was beginning to peek through the crack in the curtain. Ben’s eyes widened. He could have sworn he had only rested his eyes for a few minutes. However, he had slept through the whole night, and he had promised to work on getting Rey pregnant the previous evening. A wave of self-loathing flooded through him. Hopefully she wasn’t too disappointed. He would make it up to her.

Ben wrapped his arms around her, and Rey snuggled against him in her sleep. He told himself he would get up soon and make them breakfast in bed. He would just close his eyes again for just a moment. Rey’s soft breaths were so soothing . . .

* * *

“Good morning, Daddy!” said Rey.

She stood next to the bed with a tray of food. She had changed into a sheer pink robe with a low cut pink lace nightgown underneath. It looked like she had showered and reapplied her makeup. She had applied a coat of mascara and pink lip gloss that matched the nightie. It also looked like she had curled her hair. How long had he fallen back asleep for?

“I can’t believe I fell asleep again,” said Ben. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Don’t be sorry,” said Rey. “You were exhausted.”

She put the tray on his lap and crawled next to him. She had made two plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Two large glasses of orange juice were placed to each side of a decorative statue of a penguin in a Santa hat.

“This is so sweet of you,” said Ben. “Thank you, for making breakfast.”

“You’re welcome,” said Rey. “And technically it’s brunch.”

“What time is it?” said Ben.

“Just past noon,” said Rey.

Ben sighed heavily as he picked up his fork and knife and began to cut into a pancake.

“You could have woken me up, baby,” said Ben. “I’m so sorry. I also want to apologize for falling asleep on you last night.”

“But you were tired,” said Rey with a shrug. “It’s okay, Ben.”

She stroked his shoulder reassuringly.

“You do a good job of taking care of me,” said Rey. “But it’s okay to let me take care you sometimes.”

Ben nodded. “Thank you. I just feel afraid of letting you down sometimes.”

“You won’t let me down,” said Rey. “I love you, and you don’t have to be perfect all the time.”

Ben smiled. “You’re right. I will try to let go more. It’s hard because I got into the habit of always pushing myself to the verge of exhaustion. That’s part of how I climbed the ranks in the company so fast.”

“Balance is important,” said Rey.

“That’s true,” said Ben. “You should remember that too. I think you push yourself too hard sometimes too.”

“Yeah,” said Rey.

“If your business is not a success right away,” said Ben. “You know I’m not going judge you. Not many people make it right after graduating. I was a total mess for the first few years out of college, and the main reason I got back on track was Uncle Lando helping me out during a rough patch.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” said Rey, picking at her eggs nervously. “I guess now is a good time.”

“What’s on your mind?” asked Ben.

“I think I want to start on a smaller scale with my projects,” said Rey.

“Is there something else you’d rather do?” said Ben.

“Yeah,” said Rey fiddling with her fork.

“What is it?” said Ben.

“I want to focus on starting a family with you,” said Rey. “I know I am still young, and you said there isn’t a rush, but I thought about it a lot, and it is something I really want.”

Ben’s eyes softened. He reached for her hand.

“There is nothing wrong with that,” said Ben. “I just didn’t want to hold you back from starting a career if that is what you wanted. But I would also be happy to start a family with you soon.”

He kissed her, and she smiled against his lips.

“Now let’s eat this delicious food before it gets cold,” said Ben.

* * *

That afternoon, Ben showed Rey the hill in the backyard that was perfect for sledding. They had wrapped up in warm coats, and carried two brightly-colored sleds to the snow covered hill. They had gotten enough snow the previous night that let them glide down the hill.

“Sit down, and I will push you,” said Ben.

Rey sat in the orange sled, and Ben gave her a running start down the steep hill. Rey shrieked with delight as the sled raced to the bottom. Ben sat down on his sled and met her there.

Before he could stand from the sled, a snowball mercilessly hit his back.

“Naughty girl!” said Ben.

He quickly picked up a handful of snow and returned the shot. Rey swiftly dodged it and pelted him with another one.

“Now you’re in trouble!” said Ben.

Rey sprinted away laughing, and he chased after her. They ran in circles around the yard before Rey slowed down slightly and let Ben catch her.   
He grabbed her around the waist and spun around. She pulled him down, and they collapsed together in the snow.

“Such a shameless, naughty girl,” said Ben, playfully.

Rey climbed on top of him and kissed him hotly. He moaned into her mouth.

“I think we should go back inside, baby girl,” said Ben. “It seems that we have some pressing matters to attend to.”

Rey whispered a request into his ear. He smiled darkly.

“Sounds fun,” he said.

* * *

Rey had taken a hot shower, and changed into a short, sleeveless black dress. She fluffed her hair and applied some dark red lipstick.

Ben watched her eagerly as she walked down the stairs. He sat in an armchair near the roaring fireplace. His pupils darkened at the sight of her breasts wobbling under the thin fabric. He had changed into a white collared shirt with the top three buttons undone and dark blue jeans.

“There’s my lovely girl,” said Ben. “It appears there is something on your mind. What is it?”

“Oh Daddy,” she said. “I have been so horny. I need your help.”

Ben studied her for a moment. The anticipation built in his chest.

“You’re not just horny,” said Ben. “You have always been greedy for my cock. No, this seems to be a more serious problem.”

“A serious problem, Daddy?” said Rey, biting down her lip in feigned worry. “Am I too slutty for you?”

“No, of course not, baby,” said Ben. “But you are going keep getting more desperate until we get to the root of the matter.”

She kneeled by him and looked up at him innocently.

“And what is that?” asked Rey.

“You need to be bred,” said Ben. “Your womb is longing for my seed.”

Rey blushed. “I was hoping you might put a baby in me. But it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Well, we’ll have to make sure this time,” said Ben. “And we need to address these urges of yours so you won’t be so distracted all the time.”

Rey nodded. “Will you please help me, Daddy? I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Ben’s eyes darkened. “Of course, baby.”

He patted her head reassuringly.

“First, take the throw blanket from the couch and spread it on the floor,” said Ben.

Rey obliged, purposely bending over in an exaggerated manner. She laid the blue, snowflake patterned blanket in front of Ben.

“Now lay down,” said Ben. “We need to assess the situation first.”

Rey nodded and laid back on the soft sheet. The fire nearby felt nice and warm on her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment as she settled in the warm spot. Ben admired how the glow of the fire illuminated her. His eyes raked down her body and his gaze paused on the short hemline of the black dress across her upper thighs.

“Now spread your legs, princess,” said Ben.

Rey hesitated and blushed. She squeezed her legs together.

“What is it?” he asked.

“My panties are already wet, Daddy,” she said. “I touched myself before I came downstairs.”

“Let me see,” said Ben.

The short dress rode up as she spread her legs to reveal light pink panties. There was a slight wet spot, and Ben leaned down to rub it. Rey moaned, and the wet patch grew as he stroked her.

“It’s really wet isn’t it?” said Rey.

Ben stroked his finger up between her folds against the fabric. The friction of his finger on the other side of the cloth sent a jolt of electricity through her when he reached her clit. Rey bit down on her red lip, looking at him imploringly not to stop.

“Yes,” said Ben. “The whole area is getting soaked through just from such a light touch.”

“Mmm,” Rey’s eyes closed in pleasure.

Ben rubbed a crisscross pattern over the bud under the drenched cotton.

“Are you going to come already?” said Ben. “So desperate for Daddy’s touch. Just my finger against your panties . . .””

Rey wailed as she reached her peak. Her body tensed and the panties soaked through. The bulge in Ben’s jeans grew as he examined the fabric.

“You’ve made them so wet they’re transparent now,” said Ben. “The panties are only still pink because your pussy is shining through.”

Rey blushed again, chest heaving as she breathed rapidly. She squeezed the drenched panties between her thighs.

“You made me come so hard, Daddy,” said Rey. “But I am already starting to feel horny again thinking about your cock.”

“Hmm,” said Ben. “This does seem very serious, but luckily Daddy is here to help you.”

Rey nodded seriously. “What should we do?”

“We’d better take those panties off to get a better look,” said Ben.

Rey tugged the panties down and Ben helped to pull them from her legs. He sniffed the discarded fabric.

“Mmm,” he said. “Oh yes, someone is in desperate need of Daddy’s cock.”

“What next, Daddy?” said Rey.

“Spread those legs wide open,” said Ben.

She widened her legs, resting them on either side of his legs. He shifted to help her keep her legs open without straining herself.

“Good girl,” said Ben. “Now spread that pretty pussy for me.”

Rey blushed. “I feel so shy now, Daddy.”

She self-consciously put a hand over her privates, demurely glancing up at him.

“Daddy has to see everything to help you,” said Ben. “You have nothing to feel embarrassed about. I have seen you down there many times.”

“But not in the full light like this,” said Rey. “I feel so exposed.”

“You have to trust me, baby girl,” said Ben. “If you can’t let go, then I can’t help you.”

Rey nodded. She looked to the side shyly as she parted her folds with her fingers. She held them open as Ben gazed at her with admiration.

“Beautiful,” said Ben. “You are so pretty. And so wet.”

She met his eyes and trembled slightly from the heat of his gaze.

“But I think we need to get you even more wet before we can proceed,” said Ben. “But we can certainly help your situation.”

“And what is the solution?” said Rey. “Will I be horny forever?”

“Perhaps,” said Ben. “But as long as Daddy is around to help meet your needs, then you should be able to live a normal life.”

Rey made a show of sighing with relief.

“But you will report to me whenever your urges start to build up like this,” said Ben.

Rey nodded as she dutifully continued to display herself to him. Ben found that to be a nice touch.

“But I would also recommend that you let Daddy breed you every two to three years until your affliction improves,” said Ben. “As I said earlier, the root source of this affliction is your desire to be bred.”

Rey nodded. “Will you breed me now?”

“Patience,” said Ben. “First it is necessary to properly treat your other symptoms.”

“And how can we do that?” said Rey.

“We will need to make you climax multiple times,” said Ben. “When I deem you are in the correct state, then I will fuck you and fill you with my come.”

“Oh, please fuck me pregnant, Daddy!” said Rey. “I have already come once!”

“As I said, patience, baby girl,” he said.

Rey pouted slightly.

“Now keep yourself spread for me,” said Ben. “And start rubbing that clit.”

Rey licked her finger and started to rub herself. Having Ben stare at her every movement intensified the sparks of pleasure running through her core. Ben palmed himself lazily through his jeans as he watched Rey masturbate.

“You clit is getting so red, baby girl,” said Ben.

Rey moaned and her fingers sped up.

“My gorgeous girl,” said Ben. “You’re getting so close again already.”

Rey threw her head back to floor. She stroked herself frantically. Her clit was engorged from the stimulation. Rey’s thighs shook.

“Are you going to squirt for Daddy?” asked Ben.

“AHH!” Rey came with shriek.

Ben eagerly watched the wet patch spread across the blanket.

“Good girl,” said Ben.

“C-can I move my hand, Daddy?” asked Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “You did a very good job.”

Rey shifted. She looked down between her thighs and blushed.

“I have made everything really wet,” she said.

“And we’re just starting, baby,” said Ben.

“What now, Daddy?” said Rey. “How many more times do I have to come?”

“When I say you are ready, princess,” said Ben. “Remember that Daddy is here to take care of you.”

Rey nodded but eyed the bulge in his pants longingly.

“Go upstairs and get your remote control vibrator,” said Ben. “Put it inside yourself and turn it to setting one. Then make Daddy a drink and come back.”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Rey.

Ben helped her to her feet, and she dutifully, if not slightly unsteadily, headed upstairs, only remembering to pull the dress back down over her exposed bottom when she was already halfway up.

* * *

Ben was palming his growing erection when Rey returned with his drink. Her cheeks were flushed and he could smell how wet she was getting. He took a big gulp before setting the glass down on the mantel. Ben held out his hand, and she gave him the remote. The vibrator had six settings. Rey usually orgasmed by the time the vibrator was on setting four.

“Still good, baby?” Ben asked softly.

“Yes,” she said.

“Good,” he said.

He patted his lap.

“Take a seat in Daddy’s lap and we will continue,” he said.

She sat down, and he put his arm around her as he moved the vibrator up to two.

“Ohhh!” she said.

Ben kissed her neck and bare shoulders, and she clung against his chest.

“Mmm,” said Ben. “Now let’s see those pretty tits. I am sure your nipples were jealous after all the attention your clit was getting.”

Rey pulled her dress down to beneath her small, round breasts. Ben took a pink nipple in his mouth and began to suckle loudly.

“Oh,” said Rey. “That feels good.”

Ben switched to the other side, and fondled the nipple he wasn’t sucking. He turned the vibrator up another notch and she gasped.

He pulled his mouth away, and palmed them with both of his hands. He watched her nipples tighten as he rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. Rey’s chest and shoulders were flushed along with her face.

“I remember the first time you teased me with these,” said Ben.

Rey smiled at the memory.

“On our first date, you wore that low cut top without a bra,” said Ben. “It was so hard not to stare. And then you leaned forward for the dessert menu, and I saw both of those cute nipples. I was rock hard at that point.”

Rey whispered in his ear. “I noticed you staring, so I went to the bathroom to pinch my nipples so they would stick out more.”

“Naughty girl,” he said with admiration in his voice.

“I am surprised we even made it back to your place that night,” said Rey.

“I didn’t want to give you a poor impression of me,” said Ben. “And at that point I didn’t realize how much you liked car sex.”

Rey smiled wickedly. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he continued to stroke his thumbs over her perky nipples.

“I took off my top in your kitchen, and you kissed my nipples before I gave you a blow job,” said Rey. “Then I took a shower and waited for you naked in your bed.”

“Mmm,” said Ben. “That was a nice night.”

“It was perfect,” said Rey. “It was my first time.”

Ben blushed. “I thought it might have been. You were so tight, and a little bit shy.”

Rey kissed him.

“You’re so good to me, Daddy,” said Rey.

Ben turned the vibrator up to the next setting. It audibly buzzed inside of her.

“Ooo,” said Rey.

“Are you going to get my jeans all wet?” asked Ben, smiling darkly.

He squeezed both of her nipples and she trembled.

“Oh Daddy,” she said. “I can’t help it. I always make such a mess.”

He kissed her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” said Ben.

Ben noisly suckled her breasts, his drool pooling down her chest. Rey felt that familiar coiling in the pit of her belly.

“B-Ben,” she said softly as she released.

“I didn’t get to see it this time,” said Ben. “But I felt it on my thigh. How cute.”

She shyly pressed her face into his shoulder. Ben lowered the vibrator back to the first setting. He stroked her back.

“Still okay?” he said.

Rey nodded.

“Am I ready to be bred?” asked Rey.

“Not yet,” said Ben. “Stand up.”

She shakily stood from the chair.  
“Take off your dress,” he said.

She pushed the dress to the floor and stepped out of it. Her body glistened with sweat.

“Let me see you again,” said Ben, gesturing for her to turn around.

She turned and bent over, spreading herself so he could look.

“Almost,” said Ben. “But there is one more method of stimulation that might be beneficial.”

Ben stood from the chair.

“Bend over the arm of the couch for me, princess,” said Ben.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Rey.

She obliged, fighting the urge to glance over her shoulder as Ben opened a drawer. She smiled when she felt Ben, tieing her wrists together.

“This is beneficial for you to concentrate only on your pleasure,” said Ben.

He placed a pillow under her cheek, and from the corner of her eye, she could see that he had taken his shirt off. The soft fire light appealingly illuminated his toned torso.

Rey gasped when he turned the vibrator up again.

“You’ve got your vibrator in this hole,” said Ben, tapping against it. “So I will stimulate it with my fingers from the other side.”

Rey blushed at the unmistakable sound of lube squirting into Ben’s hand. He stroked a hand over her bottom before parting her cheeks and slowly pressing a lubed finger inside her ass.

“Oooo,” said Rey.

“Have I told you what a pretty ass you have?” said Ben.

Rey giggled and then moaned when he turned the vibrator to the third setting.

“I can feel it vibrating on the other side,” said Ben, as he slowly fingered her.

“Feels good,” said Rey with a smile. “Put in another finger, Daddy.”

“Greedy girl,” said Ben, as he granted her request.

He steadily pumped the digits into her hole. He turned up the vibrator again. Rey writhed against the cloth around her wrists. Ben smiled darkly and licked the fingers of the hand that was not pleasuring her ass. He tapped two fingers against her clit.

“BEN!” said Rey. “F-FUCK!”

Her eyes watered from the stimulation. He curled his fingers in her, and felt the vibration through her inner walls.

“This will be a lovely display,” said Ben. “If you have anything left in there. I hope you will show me.”

Ben rubbed her clit hard, and she cried out incoherently. Rey clamped down on the vibrator and her muscles twitched against his fingers. Ben was not disappointed. Three strong bursts of her release splattered his hand and dribbled down the side of the couch. He rubbed her clit more slowly and a second wave came over her, and Ben shifted her body so it would strike the floor directly. He eagerly watched it puddle on the floor. Rey would have normally felt embarrassed, despite Ben’s eagerness for such things, at the sound of the excessive amount of release raining on the wood floor, but her entire body buzzed from the intensity of the orgasm and she couldn’t think of anything else.

“Adorable,” said Ben as he turned the vibrator off.

He carefully pulled the vibrator out and it came out with a wet plop. He stroked her bottom as he admired his handiwork.

“I think you are ready now,” said Ben.

He untied her wrists and helped her sit upright.

“Where do you want Daddy to fuck you?” Ben whispered.

“On the blanket next to the fire,” said Rey.

He helped her over to the blanket, setting a pillow down for her to lay her head on. Ben removed the rest of his clothing and leaned over her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Rey sighed in relief when he finally filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The fire crackled softly as their bodies joined.

“How is that?” asked Ben.

“So good,” said Rey.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“Mmm,” she said, blissfully. “I love you, too.”

They made love on the warm blanket until the morning sun peered through the shades at the sweat-drenched lovers. 

* * *

On Christmas morning, Ben waited downstairs next to the wrapped presents under their tree. Rey took a deep breath as she clutched what would be another Christmas gift. She straightened the white-trimmed red velvet dress and walked down the stairs.

“Is everything alright?” asked Ben, noticing her nervous expression.

“Yeah,” said Rey.

She handed him the pregnancy test.

“Is this?” said Ben, jaw tight with emotion. “Are you. . .?”

“I am pregnant,” said Rey.

Ben embraced her.

“That is wonderful news,” he said. “A blessing on Christmas.”

He kissed her and gestured for her to sit down.

Ben reached for a wrapped box and handed it to Rey. Her heart began to drum in her chest. This was the shape of box she had been hoping for, but she did not want to get her hopes up. It might be earrings, and she did not want to look disappointed when Ben was studying her face so intently.

Rey tore away the paper and opened the velvet box. Her eyes widened. It was a diamond ring. She looked at Ben who was now on one knee.

“Rey,” said Ben. “I have fallen so deeply in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You have brought out the best of me and I am the happiest I have ever been when I am with you. Will you marry me?”

Rey nodded eagerly, tears forming in her eyes. “Yes, of course I will!”  
Ben placed the ring on he finger, and they embraced again. Their lips met, and Rey climbed into his lap. It seemed that the other gifts under the tree would be ignored for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
